Two worlds collide
by g3r1ta43vr
Summary: I get a note one day at high school that changes my life forever PLEASE REVIEW! i'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM Y'ALL!
1. prologue

It started as a normal day, but that Monday, my entire life was going to change. It was break and I was hanging out with Bekah, Katie, and Sahara when a small yellow bird came out of nowhere with a rolled-up piece of paper in its beak. It dropped the paper on my head, peeped, then flew off again. I took the paper off my head and turned to my three friends. "Did a small, yellow bird just drop this on my head?" I asked.

Katie and Sahara nodded and Bekah grinned. "Yeah! That was awesome! What does it say?" At that moment, the bell rang.

"How about this: We all go over to Sahara's house after school and open it there?" I suggested.

"Deal." they chorused.

Once we got to Sahara's house, we all went into her room and I unfolded the paper. "It has come to the attention of some worldly authorities that there is something special about you. Come to West Waluga Park at 6:00 PM, this evening." I read aloud, then glanced at the clock. "Oh my gosh! That's in only a few hours! Think we should go?"

Bekah grinned. "Let's!"

Katie smacked her. "Idiot! What if it's a kidnapping gang?"

"We tell my mom where we're going and bring cell phones." Sahara said.

"Sweet! I want to grab some soda and go to the park early." I said, snatching up my two-liter bottle of root beer.

Bekah nodded. "Yeah!"

Katie reluctantly got up, along with Sahara, and I skipped out the door.


	2. Discovery

We hung out at the park for a while, then, at exactly 6:00, a huge SUV pulled up and ten people got out. My eyes widened and I nudged Bekah and Katie. "Check it out!" I whispered. They looked EXACTLY like Germany, Italy, England, France, Russia, China, America, Canada, Japan, and Prussia from Hetalia!

The blonde, blue-eyed man opened his mouth, but before he could speak, I piped up. "You are Ludwig, you are Feliciano Vargas, you are Arthur Kirkland, you are Francis Bonnefoy, you are Ivan Braginski, you are Wang Yao, you are Alfred F. Jones, you are Matthew Williams, you are Kiku Honda, and you are Gilbert Beilschmidt. More commonly known amongst yourselves as Germany, Italy, England, France, Russia, China, America, Canada, Japan and Prussia." I said, beaming and pointing to each of them in turn. Behind me, I heard Bekah and Katie let out twin fangirl squeals. "Japan senses the mood and refrains from speaking. America is the Hero. Prussia is awesome and LOVES beer. Canada is almost always invisible. China can build a Chinatown anywhere in under five seconds. Russia wants everyone to become one with him. France is a huge flirt and fashion expert. England used to be a pirate and makes the worst food, according to most. Italy is fun-loving, artistic, loves pasta, takes daily naps, and can retreat at insane speeds. And Germany is always serious, trains rigorously, loves beer and wurst, and is Italy's best friend." I recited some basic facts I knew and all the countries looked taken aback.

"How did you know zat?" Germany demanded.

"You can thank Japan for that. You're all in an anime called Hetalia. I am a HUGE fan!" I replied.

"You have got to be kidding me! You're all real? This is awesome!" Bekah exclaimed. I glanced at her and we both burst out laughing, then turned to the countries and, mimicking Prussia's voice, called out, "I am ze awesome Prussia!"

"Zat vas awesome, but strange. Y'know, I zhink I might like you." Prussia said, grinning.

I then facepalmed. "Where are my manners?! My name is Helayna, and I enjoy acting as Italy, Poland, Romano, Latvia, Spain, and England."

Katie glared at me. "How many times do I have to tell you?! You are NOT England or Spain!"

"Whatever." I replied. "This one is Bekah and she's Russia, Prussia, Latvia, Lithuania, Iceland, Canada, Sweden, and Switzerland. This one is Katie. She's France, Finland, Pookie, Kumajuro, Sealand, America, Hungary, Belarus, China, and Norway. And that's Sahara. She's Gilbird." Then I looked directly at Italy and called out, "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Italy laughed, but Germany groaned. "Look. Vhat vee have to talk about is very important. A new island chain has been discovered in ze middle of ze Pacific, and we've figured out zat you are ze embodiment of one of the islands."

I gasped. "No freaking way! So I'm an island?! Sweet!"

Bekah hugged me. "Congrats! What's the country going to be called?"

"Curise." I replied automatically. "I don't know how I knew that. I guess because I AM Curise. Ha. Ironic much?"

Sahara then spoke up. "So Hetalia is real?"

"Seems like it." Katie replied.

"The chain of islands isn't necessarily a country. You do realize zat, right? Ze new archipelago has not been recognized as a country." Germany said, interrupting our little conversation

"So that means that I may be claimed as a territory? Do I have any say in whose territory I am?" I asked.

"I don't zink so. No ozzer territories got a say in whose territory zey vere." Germany replied.

I turned to Bekah and Katie. "This could be awesome, or absolutely horrible." I commented.

"I still say you should be mine, _mon cherie._" I heard France say, and I turned to look at him.

"Hell, no! You can't have her. You're mine." Katie informed France. "But really none of y'all should be talking 'bout her like she is a prize to be won. She is a person, like it or not, and if y'all break into a fight about it I will kick all of your asses! Teehee!" She then smiled in a sickeningly sweet manner.

"No way, dude! She's mine, cause I'm the Hero! Besides, she lives in MY country." America piped up. Katie glared at him and he shut up.

"Uh-oh." I muttered. "This may not end well." Raising my voice to regular levels, I addressed the countries. "You probably shouldn't talk about this in public. Y'know, wait for the next World Meeting or something like that."

"Curise has a point, aru. Besides, not everyone knows she exists yet." China agreed.

"You'll be there with your _belle_ friends, _oui_?" France asked.

I looked at Bekah, then Katie, then Sahara. "Bekah, Katie and I will be there. Sahara may or may not come. Is it all right if I invite a few other Hetalia fans? Three, tops."

"All right. But ONLY zree. I don't vant ze entire population to know vee exist." Germany replied.

"Thank you. Oh! One more thing: Mama is VERY overprotective, so the meeting will have to be local. As in, in Lake Oswego." I said. "Speaking of Mama, would you guys like to meet her?"

"Will she make pasta?" Italy asked hopefully.

"If you ask her nicely. We also have an assortment of tea, Au Gratin Potatoes, plenty of rice, pancakes and maple syrup, hamburgers and hamburger buns, sunflower seeds, and if I call Daddy, I could have him bring some red wine and some beer." I replied.

All the countries looked at each other, then Germany nodded. "Ve'll come vith you."

"Yes!" I cheered. "You coming?" I asked Katie, Bekah, and Sahara.

"Hell, yeah!" Katie said, sounding slightly annoyed that I even had to ask. "As long as France is there." She winked at France and a smile crept across his face.

"Um, I guess." Bekah replied hesitantly.

"Wait, your mom wouldn't allow them at the house. Your little sister will be there and your mom won't let them in the house." Katie said, snapping back to reality. "We need to choose a better location where your mom can meet us."

"Actually, Grace is at dance for another hour, so I think we're good." I replied. "Let's go." I turned to the countries. "Is there room in the SUV?"

"For you? Of course!" France replied, smiling at, and not taking his eyes off of, Katie.

I laughed and whispered in Katie's ear, "Looks like someone has the hots for you."

Katie smacked me really hard. "Of course he does I'm sexy as fuck!" She hissed, obviously embarrassed "Now shut up."

France laughed, having overheard us. "You're a lot like me, _mon cherie._ I think you're my favorite."

I giggled. "That rhymes!" I exclaimed happily.

"Why does that make you laugh?" Bekah asked.

"Because I'm Helayna, and lots of things make me laugh." I replied, still laughing. [I just realized that I am exactly like Italy except that I don't like tomatoes, and I'm not really afraid of anything.]

"Can vee just get going?" Germany asked irritably.

"Yep let's go!" Katie said, grabbing France's arm and started walking with him to the car. He was whispering things into her ear as she giggled.

I followed closely, chuckling. "Hey, Bekah what do you...?" I turned around to find her talking to Prussia. I giggled. _Looks like two out of three of the BTT have found someone. I haven't met Spain yet. Who knows. Maybe something will click between us. But then again, he's got Romano. _I sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" A soft voice asked. I turned to see Japan just behind me. "Why are you sad?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just wish someone would like me. I mean, look at Bekah. She's got Prussia, and Katie's got France." I replied.

"Don't worry, Herayna-san. You'rr find someone. I'm sure of it. Just keep your eyes open." Japan reassured me, smiling a bit.

"Thanks, Japan. That means a lot to me." I said, smiling and bowing respectfully.

"You're most wercome. I'rr be here if you need any herp." He replied, returning my bow.

"Hey! You coming?" Called the unmistakable voice of Italy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" I called, rolling my eyes, but smiling nonetheless. I ran towards the car and climbed in. I giggled when I saw Katie sitting in France's lap.

She glared at me. "Shut the fuck up!" she snapped. "I WILL hurt you. There wasn't anywhere else to sit, so DON'T SAY A WORD."

"I wasn't going to say anything." I object, holding my hands up and widening my eyes, making what I like to think of as my 'Innocent Italy' face. I looked around and saw that there was one empty seat, obviously left free for Japan, since it was next to America. Glancing around the interior of the van, I saw Italy pouting in the front seat, next to a scowling Germany in the driver's seat. Sahara was sitting on the floor, refusing to make any body contact with any of the countries whatsoever. As Japan went to his seat, I looked around for somewhere for me to sit. Russia was grinning at me and I shook my head. Prussia and Bekah were in the far back seat, kissing and oblivious to their surroundings. I shook my head, grinning, and continued to look around for a spot to sit. England was talking to Flying Mint Bunny so I closed the door and made my way over. "Hey, Mint Bunny!" I exclaimed. England looked at me, his eyes huge.

"You can see her?" he demanded.

"Yeah! Clear as day!" I said happily, shaking Mint Bunny's paw.

England beamed. "You're the first to see her besides me! This is great! This is bloody great!"

I glanced around. "Um...I kinda don't have anywhere to sit." I muttered, smiling sheepishly and blushing.

He turned bright red. "Well, you can sit on my lap...for the ride...I guess." He said, rather uncertainly.

I beamed. "Thank you." I sat down on his lap nervously, and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I hope you don't mind, but the seatbelt isn't long enough." England whispered, ignoring America's laughs.

"Um...No. It...It's all right. Thanks." I could feel my cheeks burning, and I knew I was scarlet. Germany started the car and drove off. I directed him to my house, America chuckling most of the way.

After about thirty seconds, Britain turned to America and snapped, "Shut up, you bloody git!"

I shook my head. "Let him laugh, Britain. You'll only encourage him." I advised.


	3. Family Meeting

When we got to my house, I got out first. "Let me go ahead and let Mama know what's going on." I said as I walked towards my front door. I opened the door and called out, "Mama! I'm home!"

"Hi, Boo! I didn't expect you home so soon!" Mama said, walking over to me with a smile.

"Yeah...Um, Mama? Something really unexpected happened. Y'know Hetalia? It's real, and I am the living embodiment of a new island in the Pacific. A bunch of countries are here to meet you." I explained, a little nervous.

"Boo, that's not possible." Mama replied.

"Yes, it is." I insisted, then turned to the door. "Guys, you should all come in now." All the countries walked in, Germany first. He was aghast when he saw the state of my house.

"_Mien Gott! _How do you live in such a mess? It's vorse zan ze kitchen after Italy cooks!" He exclaimed, picking stuff up.

"_Nien, Deutschland. _Don't clean up my house! Sit on the couch and stay put!" I snapped, taking the items out of his startled grasp and put it all by the green boxes. Germany sort of just stood there; I don't think anyone had ever spoken to him like that besides his boss.

Italy giggled, then ran over to Mama. "Hey, do you have any pasta? Huh?"

"Itary. That's not very porite." Japan scolded.

"Everyone, just find someplace to sit!" I said, and most of the countries obliged. Italy sat on Germany's lap and, every single time he was pushed off, he just sat back down. After a little while of this, Germany gave up.

China looked around at our vaguely Oriental decorating scheme and smiled. "Nice decor, aru."

I grinned. "Thanks, China." I glanced at Mama and saw that she was very surprised, but beginning to come to terms with it. I looked for Bekah to see what she thought, since she had never been to my house before, and saw her sitting on the loveseat with Prussia, kissing again. France had decided to sit next to them, and Katie was on his lap, talking to him. France would occasionally kiss the top of her head and I grinned at the two couples. Sahara was standing rather awkwardly in the doorway, and I walked over to her. "You're welcome in my house, y'know."

"I know. I just don't really like this whole thing with Hetalia being real." She replied.

"I understand. But we have to deal with the tough things we can't change. Come on." I turned back and walked to the center of the living room. "Everyone, this is Mama."

"Hi!" Italy cheered happily.

"_Bonjour."_

"_Konichiwa."_

_"Nihao."_

_"Guten tag."_

"Hello."

"Become one with Mother Russia, _da?"_

"Russia!" I scolded. He merely smiled.

"I am ze awesome Prussia!"

"Hi." Canada said quietly.

"Hi." Kumajiro said. "Who?" She looked up at Canada.

"I'm Canada." He whispered back.

"Hey, dude!"

"Howdy." Katie said with a wave.

"'Sup." That was Bekah with a nod.

"Hi." Sahara said rather awkwardly.

"Ok. Everyone knows each other now. Germany, would you please explain what's going on?" I requested.

"_Ja._ So a new island chain, a small vun vith only four islands, vas recently discovered in ze Atlantic. So far, vee have only been able to determine ze human embodiment of vun of zeese islands. And zat is your daughter, Helayna. She has not been recognized as a country, so she may be claimed as a territory of anozzer country." Germany explained. Mama's eyes widened at that last remark and a terrified look came on her face.

"Don't worry I will not let any of them lay a hand on your daughter. Teehee!" Katie said and gave her sickeningly sweet smile again.

"I promise not to touch YOUR daughter, madam." France said, wrapping his arms around Katie. He whispered something in her ear, causing her to giggle.

I shook my head.

"Ze awesome me vill leave her alone as vell." Prussia added, his arms around Bekah possessively.

"They might not lay hands on ME, but the land I represent can be claimed, and I don't want to be claimed. Not much I can do about it, though." I commented wryly. "Being a Hetalian ROCKS, though. Awesomest thing EVER."

"As long as you're safe, Boo." Mama said, kissing my head.

"Mama! Stop it!" I whispered, pulling away. In a regular volume, I asked, "Can I go to a World Meeting soon?"

"Yeah! It's in one week, we just haven't decided where yet!" Italy piped up.

"We could reserve the conference room in the local library." I suggested.

"Zat vould vork." Germany nodded.

Just then, Mama's alarm went off. "Oh! I have to go get Grace! I'm sorry, but you all have to go."

"Who's Grace?" Germany asked as Italy climbed off his lap.

"_Mien schwester._ She's my sister." I replied, then turned to Mama. "Can I go with them to reserve the conference room?"

"Yes, but take the phone and be back before nine." Mama replied.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, and hugged her. "See you later." We all left the house and resumed our seating arrangements.


	4. To the library!

"Hey, can you drop me off at my house, please?" Sahara asked.

"_Ja._ I can." Germany replied, ignoring Italy, who was tugging at his sleeve.

"Hey, Germany, can I drive? Huh? Can I? I wanna drive this time! Please, Germany? Can I drive? Can-" Italy broke off as Germany turned to him.

"_NIEN! NIEN, ITALIA!"_ He snapped, and Italy shrank away, sitting meekly in his seat.

"I don't have a death wish so I agree with Germany and this will be the only time I agree with him." Katie said with a look of terror on her face.

I giggled. "Italy, maybe you should stop pestering Germany about it." I suggested.

Katie leaned towards me. "Hey I think something is wrong with me. For some odd reason I have to force myself to respond to Katie. It's like it's not my name. Do you think something might be wrong with me?" she whispered into my ear.

"Well, what do you want to respond to?" I asked her.

"Antiterra or just Anti. I really don't know why. It's freaky right?" she whispered back to me with a lost look on her face.

"Well, Anti is your nickname anyway so we will just use that." I suggested as a solution. She leaned back looking pleased and less lost.

"Antiterra. I like that." France murmured in her ear. Katie had on her Pinkie Pie face which was a deep red and half covered by her hands.

I giggled at her. She was showing him the side of herself that was usually hidden and guarded by thorns. I was happy for her. Thinking of couples prompted me to glance back at Bekah and Prussia, who were once again kissing passionately. I rolled my eyes, then sighed. At this point, we had gotten to Sahara's house and, as she was leaving, I subconsciously called out, "See ya, Florence!"

"Bye-bye Mommy!" Katie screamed after her.

"Bye." she replied, closing the door behind her, and I noticed Germany looking at me strangely for a moment, then turning back to the road.

"All right. Let's go to ze library now." He said coolly, beginning to drive downtown.

"Mommy, huh? That's cute." France murmured, pulling Katie just a little closer to his body and kissing the top of her head.

"Stupid frog. Always flirting." Britain muttered irritably.

I smiled up at him. "All the time. He'll never stop. It's part of his nature, you know."

"I know. But it's bloody annoying." He replied, smiling back. "I don't know you very well yet, but I think we'll get along great. You're a nice girl." He then realized what he said and blushed. "That's not...I didn't mean...I...shit!" he stuttered, utterly crimson.

"It's all right, Iggy. I understand completely. I like all of you guys, and I don't know you either." I reassured him. "You don't have to get so flustered."

"Sorry. I just feel so awkward, and I don't want to make you feel awkward and get the wrong impression of me and-" He broke off as I interrupted him.

"Why won't the light just shut up? Somebody kill me. I swear I'll never drink again!" I said in my best British accent, which sucked, but hey, I try, then switched to my America voice. "Man! Dude can party!" I looked back at Katie, who had enthusiastically joined in, getting the voice just perfect.

"What the hell, man?!" America asked, sounding rather freaked out. "How do you know about that?!"

"Hetalia is an anime, remember?" I reminded him, giggling.

"Oh, yeah." America then turned to Japan and elbowed him. "Dude, what's with that? Are you a stalker now?"

Japan stared straight ahead and said, "This is where I sense the mood and refrain from speaking."

"Dude, you're weird." America said, not fazed in the slightest. "But seriously, next time I go over to your place, you'd better show me this anime of yours."

"I have a better idea." I interjected. "We could invite ALL the countries to a weekend-long Hetalia marathon."

I glanced back and saw America's eyes light up. "Dude! I like your thinking."

"And we can watch a couple of movies and play games; yes, that includes video games, it will be just one huge party! Anyways, I have always wanted to challenge America and Japan to a round of one in the chamber on COD Black-ops or infection on Halo Reach!" Katie suggested as her gamer and competitive instincts kicked in.

"Well, in that case, it would have to be at your house or Sahara's. Mama wouldn't like me watching or playing violent video games. And the Hetalia marathon wouldn't be allowed at your house, so we'd have to have it at Sahara's place." I replied, mulling this over in my head.

"Can we have pasta?" Italy piped up, sitting in his seat backwards to talk to us better.

"Italy! Face forward! _Dummkompf!"_ Germany snapped, still not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sorry!" Italy yelped, turning back around.

I laughed, and was still giggling when we pulled up into the library parking lot.


	5. Library mishaps

We all got out of the car and went into the library. Katie and France were talking in whispers. Bekah and Prussia were also talking, but a bit louder, and they kept using the word "Awesome." I shook my head and kinda wandered off to the upstairs reference section. Katie had walked off to the manga section, followed by France. Bekah and Prussia walked to the fiction section. I heard Italy run down the stairs with an angry Germany behind him. I had already gotten on and was reading a FrUk lemon when I noticed that England was behind me reading over my shoulder. His face was a deep scarlet and had on a terrified look.

"Um...uh...m-me and...F-France are j-just friends! A-also I don't...play for that team!" he managed to stutter out his face growing redder. I felt my cheeks burn.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I only read them because they're good stories, I swear!" I said lifting my hands in an 'I surrender' sort of fashion.

"Um...just do me a favor, and don't EVER show France. He might get even more ideas than he already has." Britain replied, glancing around nervously.

"Yeah. I won't. Promise." I replied. "Anyways, I don't think France will be bothering others as much because of Katie"

"I don't think that will happen" England said.

"Well then you don't know Katie" I said, trying to convince him. "She's really nice until you get on her bad side, then she's scarier than Belarus."

Britain shuddered. "That I would not like to see." he muttered, then sat in a chair next to me. "Do you read that stuff often?"

"Well, it's mostly GerIta." I replied, then, seeing the confused expression on his face clarified, "Germany and Italy. I generally like fluff better than smut. That means cute, loving stuff as opposed to detailed sex."

He chuckled. "I see."

"Hey, um...I was wondering if you would like to see some demotivationals?" I asked, already  
beginning my Google search. The first one that showed up was:

England laughed. "So people take pictures of us and put captions on them?" He asked.

"Yup. I love them." I replied, scrolling through the results.

"I can see why. It's entertaining." He said, looking at them with me.

I stretched and closed out of it, going to YouTube instead. I looked up, "China doesn't like subtitles," and hit play. The entire video, I was just laughing. After a bit, America came over.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. I handed him the headphones and started it from the beginning again. Now he was laughing. When it was over, he handed the headphones back to me. "Dude! That was hilarious! 'Ooh! Look at me! I don't need subtitles!' Serious comedy there!" He commented.

"Juvenile." Britain muttered irritably.

"Aw, come on! Being juvenile is fun!" I said, smiling at Britain.

"It's annoying." He retorted.

"I'll cure you of that attitude before the season changes, mark my words." I vowed.

"Yeah. Good luck with that. I've tried, and the best I can do is get him to argue with me." America said, rather facetiously.

"That's because he thinks you're a bloody immature git." I replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a git! I'm the Hero!"

"Whatever you say, America."

"Well, I AM!"

"I've _grown up_ an American, and I still think you're conceited."

"I'm **not** conceited! That's not a heroic trait _at all!"_

"Exactly my point! You may be strong, tall, kind, funny, and even sexy, but you are **NOT** a hero." I retorted, then, realizing what I just said, turned bright red and covered my mouth with my hands. My eyes widened and I looked away, not wanting to see America's response.

"You think I'm sexy?" "You think he's sexy?" America and Britain said at the same time.

"No! Um...well...that is to say...yes. But there are lots of people I think are sexy! Like Britain." I said, then swore. "Ah, shit!" I was digging myself still deeper into this hole. Tears of mortification began rolling down my cheeks and I got up. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, then ran, not really paying attention to where I went. Hot tears blurred my vision, and I didn't care. I ran out of the library and kept running till I didn't know where I was. I looked around, getting afraid. I was in a dark grove, despite it having been light when I left the library. I heard a twig snap and whipped around.


	6. Mysterious stranger

Standing behind me was a tall, slim man with tanned skin and black hair. He was wearing dark jeans and a black tee shirt. His emerald green eyes glinted with an unnamed emotion as he spoke. "I've been waiting for you, Helly." He murmured, his deep, melodic voice somehow familiar and soothing.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused, but, somehow, unafraid.

"You don't remember me? Hmm. I guess my spell had some side effects. My name is Trekk." As he spoke, he walked towards me. "Maybe this will jog your memory." And with that, he pulled me to his body and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed and a vague memory of a kiss in a grove just like this one flashed through my mind.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Someone yelled, and Trekk pulled away. I turned my head to see a furious Katie with Bekah and all the others.

Trekk chuckled. "I'll be seeing you very soon, my sweet love." he whispered, then vanished. I stood there for a moment, stunned, before realizing that Katie was talking to me.

"Helayna? Can you hear me? I _said_, who was that guy?" she asked, positively livid.

"I-I'm not sure. He seemed familiar, though. He said his name was Trekk." I replied, turning to them. "He said something about a spell..." I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him, that we had some sort of connection, but I couldn't remember anything.

"If you don't know him, why was he kissing you? Why weren't you struggling?" Katie demanded, shaking me harshly.

"Because he was familiar. I have this feeling that I knew him, that he was important to me. His voice soothed me and stirred something inside me that I didn't even know existed." I replied, my voice having a bit of a dreamy quality to it.

"That's what he was going for!" Katie snapped. "Don't be such an idiot."

"I know him." I insisted.

"Wait. He mentioned a spell?" Britain asked.

I looked at him and blushed a little, but ignored my embarrassment. "Yes. But he didn't mention any details other than there being a side effect of partial memory loss." I replied firmly.

Britain nodded, then changed the subject. "At the library...did you mean what you said?" he asked softly.

I turned even redder. "Yes." My answer came out as a whisper.

Bekah looked between me, Britain, and a laughing America. "Mind telling me what the hell you're talking about?"

"She said that Britain was sexy!" America blurted out, still laughing. Both Britain and I were positively scarlet now.

Katie punched me. "Idiot! You don't just _say_ that!" Then she gave me a look that clearly said, "**NO ONE** gets the sexy pirate; he is too dangerous for you to handle."

"Cool it! You know full well that I think the vast, _vast_ majority of Hetalia guys are sexy!" I snapped, taking a step back. "And that **_HURT_**!"

"Mmm. You're hot when you're mad." France commented, coming over and gently wrapping his arms around Katie. "Not that you aren't hot all the time, _amour."_

Meanwhile, my thoughts had gone back to Trekk. "He kissed me." I whispered to myself. "The only one who's ever kissed me was Gray. But the memory...I KNOW him. I can feel it."

"Helayna? Why did you say you thought I was sexy if you could have used almost any other guy?" Britain inquired softly, interrupting my musings.

"Because you were the first one that came to mind." I replied, and it was only half a lie. I didn't want to tell him the other reason, that he was the sexiest, after Germany, and Germany was taken.

"I see...Is that really all?"

"No." I admitted. "But I'm afraid you'll think I'm easy, or shallow. And I'm not!"

"I won't think that. I promise."

"Fine." I mumbled, only slightly reassured. "You're the sexiest single guy in Hetalia."

"You really mean that?"

I nodded shyly. "Yes. I really do."

Britain smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied, smiling back. I felt a little bit better now, but Trekk still occupied my mind. Who was he? What was this spell he mentioned? Was he really a nice guy? Or was he trying to trick me? Did he mean something to me? Suddenly, a wave of dizzying pain flooded me and I swayed. Collapsing to the ground, I whimpered. "Make it stop!"

"Make what stop?" Britain asked, sounding scared.

"Just make it stop! Make it stop." I whimpered again, then everything went black.


	7. In the hospital

I opened my eyes to a white room. There was a dull pain in my arm and I turned my head to look. It was an IV!

"Thank goodness you're awake!" I heard Mama exclaim. I turned to look at her and smiled weakly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Boo. The only thing I know is that I got a call from the hospital that you were here, unconscious. You've been out for three days."

"Three days?" I asked, confused and more than a little worried. "Can...Can I see Bekah and Katie?"

"Sure. I'll call them." Mama replied. "Then I need to get Grace from school."

I nodded. "Yeah. That's fine."

The door opened and Katie ran in, followed by Bekah. "Helayna! You're all right! Don't EVER scare me like that again!"

Bekah nodded. "Yeah! Everyone's been worried sick!"

"What about Britain and the others?" I ask.

"They've been worried, too." Katie replied. "Italy's been freaking out. He says he 'doesn't want Helayna to leave like Holy Rome.' Germany's had his hands full."

I laughed. "Can I call him? I don't want him to hurt himself."

Bekah handed me the phone and his number. "I got the cell numbers of most of the countries from Prussia."

"Tell him thank you for me." I said as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Italy's voice asked.

"Hi, Italy. It's Helayna. I heard you were worried about me." I replied.

"Helayna! You're OK! I was so scared! I'm glad you're all right! When did you wake up? Can I come see you? Should I get Germany to come too?" He babbled excitedly.

I burst out laughing. "I woke up about twenty minutes ago. And you can bring everyone." I giggled, his overjoyed, childish voice making me warm inside. "You know you're adorable, right?" I asked him.

"Ve~! Thanks! I'll be there soon! Bye!" And with that, he hung up.

"Italy's bringing everyone to visit. I can't wait to see them!" I told Bekah and Katie elatedly.

I heard Trekk's voice whisper softly, "Yes. Gain their trust. You're doing well, darling."

I looked around, but no one was there besides Katie and Bekah. Neither of them showed any signs that they heard the voice, so I didn't mention it. I had no idea that I would come to regret this choice.

"Hey, guys? How long do you think it'll take for Italy to get here?" I asked.

"Depends on how far away he is, and who's driving." Katie replied, chuckling.

"Good point." I giggled.

At that moment, the door burst open. "Ve~! Helayna!" Italy yelled happily, running over. He hugged me, beaming. "I'ma so happy!"

I laughed. "Hey, Italy. How are you?"

"I'm fine!" he cheered, releasing me as an annoyed-looking Germany walked in.

"Italy! I told you not to run ahead." He scolded.

"Oh, Germany lighten up." Katie said putting her hand on his shoulder. "It ain't like the world is going to end because Ita was runnin' around...So is anyone else here?" She peeked out the door, obviously searching for France. She stepped out the door a little ways, and then returned, holding a smiling Kumajiro and said happily, "I found Canada."

"Hi" He said, following her through the door. "You should go find France. They wouldn't let him past security because he was a 'suspicious person.' And he didn't make the situation any better by telling the receptionist that he was not attractive in anyway." Canada continued, talking to Katie. She ran out the door, still holding Kumajiro, to save _her _ France from being arrested [again].

"Yo, Vest! I awesomely parked ze car" Prussia said strutting into the room.

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around Bekah and kissed her. I got the feeling that this was his "Hello" for her, and would be from now on.

I looked at Canada and waved him over. "Hey, Canada. I'm glad you're here."

"Why me?" He asked, smiling nonetheless.

"Because you're nice, and I feel bad that most people don't notice you. Is it a crime to want to talk?" I asked, teasing.

Canada merely smiled as America walked in. "Hey, dude! Glad to see you've come around!"

"Yeah. I feel better now." I was going to say more, but then I noticed Britain behind him, smiling at me. I waved at him, and he came over. He sat in a chair by the side of the bed.

"How are you, Helayna?" He asked me.

I smiled at him happily. "I'm good. I still have no idea what happened, though."

"No one does. All we know is you collapsed to the ground, crying out for us to 'make it stop.'" Britain replied. "Then you passed out. Everyone was scared. Italy was completely freaking out."

I sighed. "I'm sorry I scared you guys. I really didn't mean to. I was telling you to make the pain stop. A flood of pain swept through my body, and I don't really remember anything after that."

"Wow. That must have been horrible for you, too. You don't have to apologize." Britain said, then gently kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"Thank you, Iggy." I murmured, smiling at him rather shyly.

At that point, Katie walked back in, France right behind her. "...trouble. I had a hard time getting them to let you in here. Next time, you're on your own." She scolded him.

"Oh, but Antiterra, I love to see you so hot and bothered. Especially the hot part." He retorted playfully and touched her butt and she yelped a little bit.

I giggled, and Katie looked at me, noting my blush. "What happened here?" She asked accusingly.

"Nothing, honest!" I exclaimed, my eyes huge.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuure." She said sarcastically. "What REALLY happened?"

"Fine. Britain and I were talking, then he kissed my forehead. That's it!" I said, rather annoyed.

"What the hell? I thought I told you to stay away!" Katie snapped.

"I-it's not my fault!" I objected.

"Anti, lay off. It was entirely me." Britain said quietly. "Don't blame her for something I did."

I heard a soft laugh and glanced over to see everyone just watching. America was laughing a bit, and Italy was looking kinda confused. I blushed even more and sighed softly. I just couldn't catch a break!

"You're right, England. I shouldn't blame her but you're another story." Katie said, turning on England. "Now I made a promise to her Mama that I wouldn't let any of y'all touch Helayna and I ain't about to lie and break that promise." Her face twisted into the wicked look Katie gets when she is aiming for blood as she cornered him. He had a look of pure terror on his face.

"Katie!" I yelled. "Antiterra, STOP! Don't hurt him!" I sat up and instinctively made to get out of bed to stop her, only to be halted by the sharp pain of the IV tugging inside my flesh. I yelped and began to cry, both from the physical pain and from my guilt that I couldn't help Britain, as I lay back down. "Please, Anti. He didn't do anything wrong." I sobbed, but I didn't have any hope that she'd listen. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the pain and soothe my breathing.


End file.
